


Finding out more

by Jojo1112



Series: Cinnamon rolls [2]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Older Woman/Younger Man, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-03-05 08:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18824920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jojo1112/pseuds/Jojo1112
Summary: Sequel of "Cinnamon roll"! Romantic, humorous and fluffy AU with a modern feel but also still Azeroth at the same time. How do Anduin and Sylvanas carry on after they met? Does the young baker tame the notorious reporter? My positive and lighthearted take on their relationship over this summer.Part of the AGE GAP EDITION now.





	1. A decision

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N**
> 
> Thank you, **_WARCRAFT WRITER'S GUILD_** , for all your encouragement and love!
> 
> Thank you, _Taedae_ , for your wonderful friendship and help.

*

Of course, the kiss ended too soon, once Sylvanas stepped back and slipped from Anduin's arms. But she smiled, and his reactions were excitement, his heart racing, and a sudden dryness in his mouth – all signs that she touched more in him than only quick desire. There was a wish in him to get closer to her, to find out more. If she were to let him.

“I may be called rude, but I'm not so uncivilized to forget to thank you. For the dinner.”

He hesitated. “This was what the kiss was for?”

“Of course, young boy,” she replied amused. “Did you think it meant something else?”

“Actually, yes,” he said quietly. “I thought we flirted –”

“Did you?”

“– and you turned me on –”

“I did.”

“– and... and...”

“I see.”

“You don't take me seriously.”

“Oh. But I do.” 

“You mock me.”

“Perhaps.” Sylvanas shifted. “Look, you are way too young, and you aren't my type.”

She had hurt him with this, she could see it. He rested where he was, against the counter, crossing his arms, yet his voice remained calm.

“I said it before, you are free to go if there's nothing that keeps you here.”

“Oh, but there might be _something_.”

“I don't understand.”

“That you are not my type doesn't mean I'm not... tempted, young boy.” She smirked. “The kiss wasn't so bad.”

Anduin eyed her. Was this her way of saying that he was to expect nothing, yet, she was open for what people called a one-night-stand? He made a decision. He didn't know how to take this, even more, how to take her, but he wanted the beautiful Lady whether it was against the odds or not. Kissing her had turned his world upside down. And he told her so, his heart still racing.

“Then stay with me,” he breathed. “Just tonight. – You can leave tomorrow.”

Sylvanas paused for a moment, contemplating her answer. Although she was fully aware of the situation, having left an option for him to choose – what was the price to do so? Feeling... and forgetting for a moment who she really was? What did she want to put behind her? Maybe this young boy was just the right one for it. And he offered. Nobody was waiting for her in the 'Blue Recluse' where she currently stayed.

“First one, hmmm.”

Anduin blushed again, but had a small smile when he gazed at her. “I –”

“How old are you really?”

“Almost twenty-one. But what does my age have to do with...”

“Everything,” she sighed. “Since I am the older one, I'm responsible for you.”

“Responsible? No way.” He shook his head. “I learned to be responsible for myself early enough.”

“I just wanted to make it clear that we both stay on the same side.”

“On the same side of... consent?”

She nodded, not able to suppress a slight smirk. “Alright. You have your night.”

Now it was Anduin's turn to be speechless for a moment, but he gathered his courage again and stepped towards her, catching her in his arms. “I'd like to kiss you again,” he said, breathless once more.

She pulled him closer to her, relishing the hardness of him against her and taking it as a compliment while kissing. Ah, yes, she turned him on, that was obvious. But he did it at the same time. He was somehow cute, even in his shy, inexperienced state. Yes, he was a nice variety to all she had to go through recently, she admitted to herself. A groan came from him when she nipped his bottom lip, and it sent a passionate spark through her, too.

“Do you have a bedroom?”

They paused kissing, lips only a touch away. “I do,” he replied, still in his breathless voice. “It's not cleared, but come with me.”

He took her by her hand and made her follow him, trying to get a grip on his inner nervousness. But for once in his life, he wanted to follow his own wishes.

*

The young baker's bedroom wasn't what Sylvanas expected. Almost minimalistic. A bed, a bookshelf, lots of books lying on the floor, and only one photo on the wall, probably his mother and him as a baby. One window, missing the noise from the street so it must be facing towards the garden side. Nothing else. Hell, even the rooms in the taverns had more decoration.

The light was given by a small lamp, but it spent a soft and low light into the spacious room. He was just about to pull the white shirt over his head when she stopped him, smiling.

“Let me undress you.”

Blue eyes concentrated on her when his arms sank back. “You are welcome to.”

She touched him, her hands diving under the soft silk shirt, and by his widened eyes that were still focused on her, she knew he liked it a lot. Hell, he felt great under her fingertips. Muscles, young and taut skin, a bit sweaty, but he still had the sweet baking scent on him, which she liked so much. Oh yes, this was a promising night. Something inside her told her he certainly had experience with adding the finishing touches, which could mean he was talented in other things, too? The thought alone sent a shot through her body, and she felt it go down as a warmth pooling between her legs. She was turned on like she hadn't been before – and she was surprised by her own reaction.

Slowly, she pulled the shirt over his head, kissed him with flourishing desire, and pressed herself against his naked chest. She could feel his solid body even through her bra, and her nipples reacted at once, fueled by the pleasure of hard muscles beneath her. He too seemed to feel the pleasure, because he groaned again and gasped into their kiss.

“You feel so good, it's...”

She made him pant again when her hands ran down the line of his spine to cup the curves of his buttocks, then dived into his jeans, under his briefs to drag his firm, bare ass and his erection more against her, mewling into his mouth. This young boy – and it was all so unexpected – felt too good. She was overwhelmed by her own mind that already made plans about what to do to him. Sneaking one hand between them, she opened his belt and the buttons of his jeans, only to dive into the briefs again to grip his erection – and was very pleased by his size as well by his thickness –, all while kissing him lusciously. She enjoyed to have him literally completely in her hands when she realized that his knees weakened and that he threatened to tumble.

“I...,” he gasped again, “this is too much...”

Instead of an answer she dragged him toward his bed, pushed him so he fell upon it and smiled down to him. “This is just the beginning,” she grinned flirtily.

In one go, she pulled down his jeans and let his briefs follow, his gorgeous erection springing free, standing fully erect. He looked up at her, rosy cheeks from kissing and his lips half open when she started to undress herself: the dress, the bra, her panties, and the shoes.

Anduin's heart skipped another beat when he watched her. Light, she was a goddess when naked. Such beautiful female curves, perfectly modeled breasts, and the smirk she threw at him – it was seduction in its purest form, all in one person, in her. The sight alone was almost enough to push him over the edge, but he restrained himself. Yet, when she bent down to him and he sensed her tongue on his length he pulled her persistently towards him.

“Stop, please stop,” he begged her, “go gentle on me. Kiss me again.”

She hesitated first, but did aligning herself to him, his erection trapped between them and let him enjoy their bodies together, skin on the skin while kissing him in quite a sensual way with their tongues playing. She took bites along his jaw and on his throat. He groaned and was shaking, and Sylvanas understood he wouldn't last long, turned on as he already was. Her hand trailed down to his length again and she took him into her hand, stroking slowly, trailing over his tip, massaging it and returning to stroking.

“I'm... yes... you're so good at this... let me... sorry, I -”

He didn't get to finish whatever he wanted to say because she felt him tensing and spilling at the same moment over her hand.

She just watched him get carried away, smirking until he opened his eyes and gazed at her, blushing again. “I'm sorry.” He sounded embarrassed. “You caught me... under pressure.”

He straightened up and wanted to stand up, but she held him back. “No need for being sorry,” she smiled at him, “as long as you are ready to make it up to me.”

He looked her straight in the eyes, smiling back. “Of course. It is the part I am now looking forward to. Just give me a minute.”

He came back only a moment later with a warm cloth and cleaned her hand, only to kiss it afterward, every finger, sucking slightly when he realized that she reacted, amazed first, then almost enraptured.

“Touch me,” Sylvanas requested him, “just touch me.” To feel alive, to wish away all those images of the past that suddenly stormed and pained her. And at the very center, the ache and the want of not thinking of Nat and what he still meant to her.

And when Anduin did, with that mixture of curiosity, tenderness, and insecurity that grew more confident with each touch of his hands, he finally managed to stop the windmills of her mind. To help her concentrate on the lust that swept through her. Of the amazement that there was another man who had the power to make her feel. Such a young man – she had never had a soft spot for this type before. Elderly men, experienced and mysterious, were more to her liking.

“Let me taste you,” he whispered, hoarsely. “All of you.”

Gliding his hands along her curves, and then atop her body with his mouth, too, he restarted with kissing her lips. He wandered down her throat, arms, breasts, belly, hips, legs, there wasn't an inch he missed except the throbbing, burning core of her –

Sylvanas groaned. “I want more.” She was so hungry for his length filling her, it was almost painful when she opened her legs and he followed her invitation, kissing first her blonde curls at the crease of her thigh and further down the wet valley between her legs. Like her tongue had touched him, his now did, too, forcing another loud groan out of her. He tasted her more, changing between full sucking and the tease of the tip of his tongue. Sylvanas enjoyed all he gave, and felt herself suddenly close to clenching.

“Penetrate me.” She ordered, straightened up and grabbed him, wanting to pull him up to her while directing his length towards her core.

Anduin knew what she wanted, but was torn. He didn't feel ready for it, he just wanted to take it slow, he wanted her... to come back for more, and perhaps it was the only way he could make her do so although he was hot for her, too.

“Wait, Sylvanas," he stopped her. "I'm not there yet, give me a chance to –"

Sylvanas stared at him, torn between furious and all of a sudden reminded of his plea for going gentle before she sank back. A frustrated groan went through her.

“Use your hand!” She panted, cursing herself for respecting his wish. 

“I won't let you leave unsatisfied.” Anduin joked and smiled, because she was shaking, throwing her head left and right, hissing: “I'll take you up on that!” 

Obviously quite impatient, he fulfilled her wish immediately, first letting one finger glide into her. It felt so good, that wetness, that heat, and that entering of her body. His erection throbbed by the sheer thought of how it must feel to actually do it with his own length. _Later_ , he distracted himself. She lifted her hips, seemed to arch and he realized it wasn't enough, adding a second finger, searching for points in her where she reacted wildly. When he found one she moaned loudly at, he didn't let go. He was also reminded of the nub where she had moaned deeply when he had licked her, that bundle of nerves above, where he laid now his thumb and circled, only to hear her scream and tense. Light, he elicited such noises from her? His cinnamon rolls had often a “Hmmm” as people's reactions but to watch her was so much better!

Sylvanas threw her head back, surrendered to his fingers, two into her, finding her sensitive spot, and a thumb on her clit which drove her mad. Finally! Finally she had her orgasm, and it caught her in a powerful way, without warning, and it made her ache for so much more. She imagined that his delicious length she had had in her hands before was in her, filling her, moving, perhaps with the same provocative slowness he seemed to dedicate to all things, it made her almost clench again. Yes, she swore to herself in the heat of the moment, she would get him to the point where he would give in, voluntarily.

He seemed to be content to just gaze at her when she returned from her climax. Sylvanas turned her face to him, studied him for a moment, taking in the warm smile and the bright blue eyes.

“So, tell me what's with this 'go gentle' geared exclusively to your interest?”

Flushing again, he continued smiling. “I felt... we do not know each other intimately yet.”

This forced a laugh out of her. “To know each other intimately, there's no need to spend a lifetime together.”

He laughed, too. “That's not what I meant. I just wanted... to find out more about you.”

“Such as...?”

“How you taste, how to kiss you, how to...” 

“You weren't bad in kissing.”

“I have a feeling I still have to learn a lot before –”

“– you are able to bed me?” She both finished his sentence and mocked him.

“There's a difference between being bad at kissing and bad at bedding,” he imitated her mocking tone.

She raised her eyebrows. “Really?”

“You daren't taking me seriously again.” 

“Then why do you differ?” She inquired, suddenly curious. 

“Because a kiss connects, but to share a bed... means to open up.” 

Sylvanas couldn’t resist another short laugh, her grey eyes glistening. “You’re mistaken here. To bed someone is just taking advances and satisfying someone’s means. And one's own account, of course.”

He looked at her, hesitantly. “Is it?”

“Well, don’t put too much into it.” She retorted and cocked her head. “At least not from my side.” 

This talk didn't go the direction he had intended, but he started to get very tired. “So will you stay for a bit longer or not?”

Sylvanas eyed him closely. Yet, the remaining curiosity and the sudden desire to make this sweet young baker burn for her made her reckless. Hadn't she forced other men and women to do her bidding? What was another night? It would be interesting to see how he passed... but then, no. This night was enough, wasn't it? No attachments.

Challenging, she looked back at him. “You didn't tell me what you are in need of?”

He smiled a weary smile. “Togetherness? I am sometimes fed up with my loneliness. And you are here, now.”

She trailed her hand over his beautiful fine-toned chest and caressed it, bathing in his attention. “I'll be gone tomorrow.”

“I know.”

“There's nothing to be gained here with me.”

“I know.” Still, there was a warm smile on his face she wondered about.

“Why do you take the opportunity of one night with me?”

“I can keep the memory...” He had wanted to add 'in my heart' but was thinking the better of it and left it.

She smiled sarcastically. “Still so badly in need of a good review for the bakery that you would do anything?”

He leaned his head back, and there was a calmness in him she envied him for. “If you really think so, you wouldn't be here. In my bed.”

“Hmm. So convinced of yourself?”

“No. But I can read between the lines of your reports.”

“A bookworm and a philosopher beneath the baker, who would've thought.” She mocked him still, but he didn't let it get to him.

“The philosopher can tell you that you are not to be corrupted – or at least, there was nothing of it in your reports except you denouncing violations of it everywhere you go.”

“You read my reports?”

Another tired smile flew across his face. “I did. Some of them.”

“Why?”

“Because it is interesting what you do. You have the chance to go outside and try to change the world. – I would love to do it, too. But I am stuck, here.”

“Who keeps you here?”

“My family's heritage? I promised my father to do... what a baker must do.” He laughed at himself. “That came out weird, I'm sorry.”

“You lost your father while being very young.”

“Yes.” A shadow flew over his face, now. “And I still miss him.”

“I miss my sisters.” In the same moment Sylvanas had said it, she scolded herself. If she were to continue like this, spilling secrets, there were no secrets left tomorrow when she would leave him.

“You have sisters?”

She nodded. “Two.” And smiled a bit, nevertheless. “Sandwich child. An annoying older one and a younger one who adores me. – In fact, you have to thank them that I know about your bakery. And that I came by.”

He smiled back. “I will thank them when I see them. Do they look similar to you?”

“No.” Her answer was brief and terse. “They live somewhere else.”

“So how do they know of this place?”

“They... had been here, for a family reunion. A funeral. I... missed it.”

His bright blue eyes focused on her, but he said nothing.

Annoyed with herself, she pursed her lips. What did she want to achieve here? His charm and his naturalness caught her against her will. The openness he had in him and he bewitched her with. This was wrong. So wrong. Yet, she had never felt so comfortable and safeguarded before, without being judged.

His kind voice interrupted her train of thoughts. “Sylvanas, please stop whatever you're thinking. Please.”

He slid down to her and snuggled against her, yawning. “Stay with me. My alarm clock rings in four hours. You can leave then or sleep for a bit longer. Whatever you like.”

She couldn't resist holding him in her arms. He was so warm, so vivid, so unbiased. How would it be... to share more with him? _You're an old fool_ , she told herself, but the desire, the want for more stayed when she closed her eyes and drifted into a peaceful sleep beside him, still tired because of the jetlag. She felt protected. Or was it the feeling that she had to protect him?

*

Sylvanas realized that he kissed her, but it was still dark outside so she turned around and continued sleeping. Only later, when the tempting aroma of freshly baked goods and freshly brewed coffee filled her nose, did she register where she really was. Still warm under the blankets, surrounded also by the smell of Anduin, she relaxed and drifted off a bit. There was something comfortable about this place she could get used to it.

Lor'themar Theron and work returned all of a sudden to her thoughts when she glanced at the alarm clock. She jumped out of the bed, groaning inwardly. She thought of Anduin who was already downstairs working. She fished for her clothes and shoes and was on her way to the ground floor.

 _Oh, damn it_. Sylvanas only realized that she had taken the wrong door when she stood in the middle of the bakery and two pairs of eyes stared at her, one belonging to Elsie Benton and one to Mia Greymane with raised eyebrows who knew _where_ she just came from. She put on her most convincing smile, almost victorious – let them think what they want, she thought to herself – and went straight outside the door of the bakery only to turn around a moment later. _Wait, her young boy?_

She stood outside the big window and looked for him. Anduin saw her and such a smile went across his face, only for her, that it took her breath away. Nobody had ever smiled at her like that. Working with both hands, he blew her kisses and even Sylvanas couldn't resist smiling back at him, his obvious joy catching her.

Then, determined, she walked on and went back to her room at the 'Blue Recluse' to have a shower and dress in new clothes, for the first time watching the phone beside the bed, thinking of calling her sisters and asking them to come over here. No. She had stopped the contact, hadn't she? To stop mulling about it, Sylvanas left the room and took the quickest route to the headquarters.

*

“You are late.” Lor'themar Theron's comment from his bureau made Sylvanas come to stop in front of his open door, rolling her eyes. “I'll stay longer tonight anyway.”

“Your interview was successful, then?”

She raised her eyebrows. “This issue up for discussion?”

“Submit the interview to me in due time, or risk losing your job. There is no choice here, Sylvanas.”

She sighed. It was clear that today Lor's credit range was used up. “You are already pissed at this time, Lor?”

He sent her a warning glance. “What I do, I do for the 'Azerothian News'. I cannot afford lazy reporters.”

She bowed. There was an irony in her glance. “Then I'll do anything I can to make you content with me.” And at this moment, Anduin's smile shot through her head and a smile escaped her.

Lor saw it and was surprised, but preferred to answer nothing, and to nod.

Indeed, Sylvanas spent her whole day on writing. Fueled now by another interest, to find out more about Anduin, she did research and read about his father, about his manager Mathias Shaw and finally, she found a picture of the young baker in front of the newly restored bakery, with his hat and dressed in the baker's uniform. She left it open to glance at it every now and then. He looked shy and had a serious face. He must have made his apprenticeship in record time, Sylvanas thought, lost in front of her computer screen. Had he planned other things to do?

She had followed in her mother's footsteps at first, too. But somewhere along the way, she had gotten lost and decided to change her calling. Musing, she stared at her computer before she continued her thorough research.

She had been so busy with getting the report ready that she had completely forgotten about the time. Thus, neither realizing that it had started to get dark outside, nor that her boss was standing in the doorstep of her bureau, he caught her unaware. Lor'themar Theron had wondered about Sylvanas' enthusiasm and about his most restless reporter being engaged in a domestic report, but to his big astonishment she really worked. He watched her, the way she looked at the picture that was projected all the time on her screen. It had been taken about four years ago now, and he was puzzled about what she was thinking.

“I knew his father. We served together in the Army.” He nodded toward the screen when she swiveled around in the chair and gazed at him with the usual non-pleased-look.

“And that concerns me how?” She asked. “Shall I write about the father or about the son?”

“Since you interviewed the younger Wrynn, I hope you would go for his statements.”

“I hadn't planned anything less. And I'm almost done.”

At her remark, Theron only shook his head. “Tomorrow morning on my desk. Let's call it a day.”

She threw a look at the clock. “Late afternoon?”

“I have business to attend to."

“I'm open for an after-hours drink."

He shook his head. “This is not a holiday, Sylvanas. You can go home earlier today if you want to. And think about your life a great deal, as we agreed? I'll see you tomorrow.”

She stared after him but didn't say anything until he was gone. When she swiveled back to her screen, Anduin's smile was still in her head. And there wasn't a single desire in her to return to the tavern all alone by herself. It was late, but maybe not too late for another visit.

*

She was lucky that she just came by the bakery when Elsie Benton was about to close it. With the most charm she could muster, she said: “Hi. Thank you for letting me in.”

She passed the elderly lady, slipped into the salesroom, and was already through the door where she knew the way to Anduin's apartment before the elderly lady, who was quite surprised, could react.

But then, seeing Anduin this morning, how he had beamed with happiness, how open and charming he had been as if a button was opened, Elsie thought to herself that as long as she made him happy, she was content with it. And she locked the door and went home, looking forward to meeting Wyll, her husband who made dinner.

Anduin had been so tired that the moment he went upstairs, he decided to go to bed. Undressing, he slipped naked under his blankets and his eyes closed by themselves, comforted by the faint scent of her on his sheets. Only a dip of his bed woke him up again.

A warm body came to cling on his back, hands sliding along his arms. There it was, what he had waited for for a whole day. Another touch of the ones he had dreamed of and wished for, not thinking of ever getting it again. He tried to calm his racing heart as Sylvanas' voice whispered in his ear: “Just let me wake you up and make you feel good, little baker. Don't resist me.”

One of her hands sneaked around him, kept him pressed to her while the other hand gripped his length again. He was fully erect, feeling her breasts against him, her hip and her legs looping around his. No, he couldn't deny his yearning. He submitted to her hand, moaning with pleasure while her other firmly rested on his chest to keep him grounded in front of her body, so he could feel her, and Anduin took all the reliability from it that he needed for the moment. “I won't. – How can I when you feel so good? How come you are here?”

He gasped when she picked up the speed, gripping his erection tightly, stroking until she could feel his blood pulse, aware of him straining, breathing, saying her name as if it was a prayer when he felt his climax approaching quickly. “Sylvanas.”

One stroke, then another and he could no longer hold back. With a quiet, long groan he orgasmed, swept away by its intensity.

“Hello, by the way," he murmured when he could speak again, his harsh ragged breathing returning slowly to normal.

She smiled against his back. “I thought of you.”

“Do I get such a welcome every time you return to me? Then I'm not complaining.”

She boxed him on the side. “Only if you make it up to me every time.”

He turned around and looked at her. “I will. As long as you come back.”


	2. A discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N**
> 
> I decided to continue with the humorous and fluffy way and leave the beautiful, apocalyptic, and dramatic things to _Nevijek_ ( **The Devil's Lion** ) as well as the lovely and passionate multiple pairing shenanigans around music to _Buntheridon_ ( **Dance the Ghost with me** ). In case you're open for all, please check them out!
> 
> You're awesome, _Taedae_ , thank you for all that you do. Ich hab dich auch lieb!
> 
> Thank you for all your wonderful comments, especially you, _MrDarkspring, Ahreman, kuromi1905, Ryuujin_ and you, _Taedae, Buntheridon and Nevijek_. They are greatly appreciated!

*

Sylvanas grinned. “Already addicted to me?”

“One day I am going to wake you the same way,” Anduin teased her.

A cheeky smile was on her face. “Make it up to me?”

He smiled back. “Of course, my lady.”

“Am I in for more tonight?”

“As in?”

“You know, we could expand the goal of 'go gentle'. I have some ideas.”

“I need a bit more sleep tonight, Sylvanas. I can't work half asleep. And then there's the danger that suddenly all baked goods look like you because I am too busy thinking of you. Besides, I am hungry.” He sat up and looked for his shirt.

“Ah, yes, the youth. Always hungry.”

“For you as well,” he grinned and touched her, kissed her first on the lips and then on her most intimate part.

She panted. Hell, this young boy felt too good. She could feel it right down to her vagina.

“Can you just... postpone your hunger a bit? I have been neglected for a long time.”

“That starved?”

Instead of an answer, she slid up a bit so he was at the place where she wanted him right now. “You don't know how much. If you want me to behave, satisfy me. Otherwise, I can't guarantee...”

He laughed quietly while he caressed her thighs, his tongue leaving a hot trail on them to the point where he knew she wanted him the most. “On it, my lady.”

*

Sylvanas stayed in bed and relaxed while Anduin prepared something to eat after he had successfully combated her neglect. In the kitchen, he collected some slices of freshly baked bread from the morning, butter, cheese and fruits for their dinner. He came back with a full plate and placed it on the sheets between them.

She was surprised. “For you?”

He grinned. “For us. I'll be right back.”

While she couldn't resist snacking on the wonderful arranged food on the white porcelain plate, he returned with a bottle of finest Dalaran Noir wine.

"I knew that Mathias keeps some wine hidden in the bureau and I found it!" Anduin smiled when he poured a bit of the wonderful purple fluid into the two crystal wine glasses he had brought with him. His eyes glistened with humor.

“I'm glad that you are here,” he said while they clinked glasses. Then, a curious look followed. “How come you returned? - I want to know why.”

Sylvanas grinned back. “I had no dinner and hoped you had one for me – like yesterday.”

“Sylvanas...,” Anduin began, with a serious undertone, so she straightened up and looked at him. 

“I'm a hunter, not a gatherer, Anduin.”

He rolled his eyes. “Just let me know _what_ it was that made you come back.”

“You?” She offered and leaned back, watching him. “The tension that is between us, that made me request a kiss?” 

“Hmmm. Tell me the real reason.”

“I did.”

“You did not, and we both know it.”

“Do you want me to leave?”

“No,” he declined and smiled slightly, “I simply want to know what's going on. I don't demand a long declaration of... whatever. The truth will do, actually. Dinner was the first reason. What else?”

Sylvanas sighed. “Why do you want to know so much, Anduin, when you can't be sure that I'll return again?”

He didn't lose his smile. “An inner feeling tells me you have too much fun sneaking into my bed to not repeat it, but to answer your question: I am interested in how you think and feel. There's no hidden agenda. Just be honest with me, Sylvanas. That's all I ask.”

She gazed at him for a long time and sighed again. “Did anybody ever tell you that you might be too good for this world?”

Anduin's smile broadened. “You just did.”

“I'm not what you are looking for, Anduin.”

“That's not the point here, and I still have no answer.”

“You won't cease to bother me with this?”

“No. Come on, Sylvanas.”

She gave in, a part of her bewitched that he insisted, a bit distracted by the thought of Anduin being someone... with whom it was way too easy to slip into a serious relationship. No. She was content for now to spend time with him, yet, the thought alone was mind-blowing. She pushed it away. She couldn't... he wasn't... what she was looking for, was he?

“Done with thinking how far you want this to go instead of answering my question?” Anduin asked who had watched her closely.

“I...,” for a moment, Sylvanas didn't know what to say, “Anduin...”

“Still here. As are you.” He sighed. “I see I have to use other methods to convince you.”

He took some cherries from the plate and, shifting close to her body, feeding one to her. He took the next cherry between his teeth and gave it to her while kissing her and caressing her bottom lip like she had done before with him, assuming she liked it the same. The feedback he got stimulated him to no end because Sylvanas groaned.

“Another one.”

The bright blue eyes remained close to her grey ones when he did so with the third cherry, including a more profound caress and it didn't take more than three more cherries to make Sylvanas pant.

“Hell, Anduin if you continue like this...”

“Not satisfied enough from before?” Anduin joked but made her lie prone, shifted again to lie atop her back, very turned on. “I still want an answer.”

His hands glided along her sides, enjoyed the warm body under him, when he sneaked them over her ass, how she wriggled beneath him but he weighed her down, his erection pressed between them.

“Anduin...,” she groaned again, “you feel so good...”

“...so do you,” he whispered into her ear. “Is this why you came back?”

His hands continued to caress her ass while he just liked their bodies being so close together, and the intimacy they shared.

Sylvanas pushed her butt against him. “How long do you plan to stick to the 'go gentle'?”

“How long?” He kissed her neck, slowly letting go of her ass, his fingertips trailing along her sides, teasing the sensitive underside of her breasts while he bit into her shoulder. 

“Anduin you are way too good at this...,” Sylvanas moaned, pushing herself up on her elbows, enjoying it all very much: his weight pressing her down, laughing with him, and being teased by him. The ecstasy and the desire for more had her in a tight grip when she insisted, “how long, Anduin?” 

He smiled and placed more bites along her shoulders while his hands skimmed over her nipples, which grew hard. “You can be pretty convincing... but first, I want to have an answer.”

Sylvanas took a deep breath, and her voice was hoarse. “You are very young.”

“I am.”

“You are...”

He mouthed along her sensitive throat without moving too much. “Hmmm?”

“...bound here and I am usually far away...”

He continued kissing her ears and took a sweet bite into her neck. “Not a problem at all.”

“How come... you are such a versatile lover?” She whispered.

He laughed quietly. “You inspire me.”

When she shifted slightly, opening her legs, his hands returned to her ass and he pressed himself against her back to confirm his words. To feel those curves under his fingertips turned him on. “And you feel... sexy, Light,” he gasped, emotions overwhelming him, wanting more, wanting to try – wishing his principles away?

Sylvanas arched beneath him and groaned. “I came, Anduin – because you promise so much, I want to take it. I want you.” She laid her head on the sheets and panted. “As long as I am here in Stormwind.” When he didn't move, she groaned. “My boss has grounded me here for a while.” It wasn't completely true, but he didn't need to know. Actually, it had been today that she had decided to stay here for some time.

Hadn't Lor told her to think about her life? If it meant spending more time with her young baker, hell, she was all in for it. Rarely had there been something she had wanted so much. “I was thinking of you the whole day, Anduin,” she said now, her voice becoming serious, “and so, here I came, hoping you were open for more, too.” She grinned, pushing her body against his erection. “And it seems I am right.”

He sat up and laughed, having mixed feelings concerning her confession, but took it as a given, for now. She yearned for him as he did for her, that much he could tell. “You are, Sylvanas, my body cannot betray you. Light, I am hungry for you. – I was already when you doused me with your cold coffee. I liked your temper. And your beauty.”

“Not one of my best moments, I admit. I never apologized.”

“You can do it in 'going gentle' with me.”

She groaned again, theatrically. “If I had only known what I was getting myself into, I would have drank that coffee better myself...”

“...and how much would you have missed?”

In one graceful move, she turned around and eyed him, smiling. “I would have missed a lot.” And with that remark, she came up to him and kissed him fully open-mouthed, as if to eat and devour him. And Anduin melted into the kiss, not able to withstand such passion and such devotion. Wanting the same, more and more.

It was clear he wouldn't get much sleep tonight, either.

*

The early morning came too fast. Sylvanas had ignored the alarm clock and only realized that Anduin was gone by missing his warmth. Moreover, the smell of the freshly baked goods and especially that of freshly brewed coffee didn't leave her nose, so she finally left the bed and looked for the bathroom which, in turn, smelled after Anduin's shower gel: lemon and aloe vera. If she continued to stay with him, perhaps she should think about canceling her room at the 'Blue Recluse' to save costs for the 'Azerothian News'. Should she ask him or was that already a step in the direction she wanted to avoid at all costs?

Getting out of the shower and dressing gave her time to think about it again. If she were to spend every night here – as long as she stayed in Stormwind – she could ask him just the same. Her things and clothes were here and in case she had to work, she was certain Anduin wouldn't mind. Why was she only that certain about it?

 _I need to go to work_ , she thought to herself as she danced downstairs, and went through the door in the bakery –

This time, not only two pairs of eyes stared at her but the whole bakery. Sylvanas smiled and enqueued for the coffee. “Can I have a cup of coffee, please? Black...” She placed her order and grabbed for her wallet, already watching the discontented look on the face of the elderly woman. Hell, what had she done to be looked at like that? Sylvanas wondered but decided to grant her a smile while paying before stepping upt to the glass door that separated the salesroom from the bakery.

She just wiated there and watched Anduin at work until he realized she was standing there. He smiled – and that smile was worth it all. Sylvanas sent him a kiss, mouthed “Until tonight!” and left the bakery, the whole salesroom staring after her.

*

Mia's look followed her for a long time. She had been quite upset with the Lady being here again _and_ entering through the door of Anduin's private quarters. And it was obvious, this time, it wasn't a one night stand – a fact she could've reconciled with for Anduin's sake – but it seemed to turn into an irritating affair. What did that woman want from the young man? Varian Wrynn's son was all that Sylvanas Windrunner was not: kind, good-hearted, hard-working, unwavering and truthful. That notorious reporter meant only anger and another heartbreak. One, that Mia definitely wanted to save Anduin from because he didn't deserve it. In any way.

She caught him after the lunch break, the first time it went quiet in the bakery.

“Anduin, can I have a minute?”

“Of course, Mia.”

He had just returned from the garden, the fresh air helping to fight his tiredness. Deep down, he was looking forward to some hours of sleep before Sylvanas would come back from work. The thought of her alone made his heart beat faster and smile.

“Can you tell your notorious one-night-stand to take the route via the garden the next time she's staying overnight?”

“Is something wrong?” Anduin asked, confused.

“The whole bakery knew that _she_ was coming from your place.”

Anduin was still confused. “And that is a problem... why? I have nothing to hide.”

Mia shook her head. “I know you don't, but she's too old...”

They were interrupted by Mathias coming along who involved Anduin immediately in a conversation about business with some questions open to discuss, and Mia, seeing that she had no chance for a private word with Anduin because the bakery was filled with customers again, returned to her work. She would get him at another time. At best, the matter would resolve itself.

*

Not long after arriving at the headquarters and starting to work, Sylvanas was ordered to go to Lor'themar Theron's office.

“The report was thoroughly done, Sylvanas.”

She nodded. “Give me another domestic one.”

“Pardon me?”

“You heard me.”

Lor frowned. “I thought you wanted out as soon as possible?”

“Didn't you want me to stay here for some time and think about my life?”

“I'm certain that's not the reason.” Theron crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. “So, what is? Since when do you consider my advice?”

Sylvanas eyed him. “None of your business?”

He just watched her for a moment. “I might be tempted to have you visit our therapist if you continue like this.”

“Shall I cease working or being no subordinate?”

He only raised his eyebrows.

She sighed and declined. “I'll promise... to behave.”

Lor thought for a moment and finally answered her. “The report about Stormwind's canals is still open.”

She rolled her eyes. “Waste of my potential, but I'll do it.”

Without batting an eye, Lor'themar Theron turned back to his computer screen. “You have two days to invest your wasted potential sincerely. – And Sylvanas?”

It was her turn to raise her eyebrows.

“Since you decided to become engaged in the domestic aspect, you can also help organize the yearly Azerothian ball.”

Now, she groaned. “I hate this ball.”

He didn't turn away from his screen. “I can send you to the printing office at any time.”

She threw her hands in the air. “Is the boring event still under Tyrande's organization?”

“That 'boring event' you are talking about is one of the few highlights of Stormwind City's social life.” Theron quoted, unaffected.

“We wouldn't want to deprive them of our contribution to society.”

He only squinted his eyes. “If I hear one insult at Tyrande or one complaint from her about you, you are to take over the written correspondence in-house.”

“Why am I punished for –”

“Because I am the boss and know what's best for you?”

Only the thought of Anduin and the possibility to slip into his bed every night helped Sylvanas to keep her temper. “I said I promised to behave,” she growled.

“Good to know.”

Sylvanas rolled her eyes and went back to work.

*

Anduin had left the bakery a bit earlier than usual and went for a long nap. He woke up with the bell ringing and jumped out of his bed to answer it, suspecting who it was.

“Come on up.”

“I'm hungry.”

“Thought so. Walk through the corridor, and when you enter the garden, there's a second door at your right.”

He heard the door open and knew she would find her way through the many paths in the old house.

“I'm here,” he called when she entered his apartment, this time from the other side.

Sylvanas found him in the kitchen, cooking for them both, and she came to kiss him. Light, every time she did it, he knew deep down this wasn't wrong. Then why did Mia say something like this? Did he see more or did they and he too little? Why should he hide her? No, he wanted her, and he was – unlike Mia assumed – prepared for everything. Including getting his heart broken. He had known from the start there was no future for him, but he wanted to take all the time she granted him with. It seemed a fatalistic approach to others, but it was the one that kept him grounded. He smiled at her, just glad that she was here.

“How was your day?”

“I... I have some news.”

He raised his eyebrows. “Let me guess. You got promoted because of the excellent report about me?”

She smiled back and kissed him again, now with an intensity that made him gasp for breath. “No, since I'm grounded, I applied more or less voluntarily for an article about Stormwind's canals. As you know was a spectacular prison breakout not long ago...”

“I remember,” Anduin nodded, “a lot of people were in turmoil.”

“...because of a female truck driver who had the misfortune of her iceblocks unloading while doing a maneuver to evade the fleeing prison inmates...”

He still smiled at her. “I see, you are about to revive the whole story again?”

“Just going along with the suggestion to make the Canals safer and to control the sewers. The mayor is obliged to do something.”

“He is, but I think he has more around his ears to put the priority on the Canals first.”

“You voted for him?”

Anduin grinned. “I wasn't old enough to vote when he got elected, dear Sylvanas.”

She gazed back at him with raised eyebrows. “I forgot how young you actually are.”

He sighed. Yes, that was exactly what Mia had meant. Their age gap. Light, why did people care? As if it was important to them. Yet, wasn't he the one who was in a... relationship with her? It was his business and his alone.

“...and now you don't listen to me.”

Anduin looked at her again. “Sorry?”

She stepped closer to him and carefully whisked a strand out of his face. “Do you dance?”

He frowned for a moment, not certain where she wanted to take their conversation. “Yes, of course. – Why?”

Sylvanas hesitated shortly. “Would you accompany me to a ball?”

“A ball?”

“Yes.”

A smile reappeared on his face. “You are asking me out?”

“It's an official ball, yes. The yearly Azerothian News-Press Ball. Everyone famous around here partakes."

“I know. Mathias always swooned over it.”

“Unfortunately, it's the day before your free day...”

“Do you mind me leaving earlier?”

“As long as you take me with you, no.”

“I am already looking forward to the moment I get to pull you out of your beautiful ball gown.”

“Then all we have to do is to get you a tux.”

“I do own one, you know.”

She smirked. "How come you were willing to change the baker uniform?"

He smirked back. “The famous reporter doesn't know that there's even a ball for bakers every two years?”

“Well hello Baker Ball, then?”

He laughed. “I didn't know you liked to dance.”

“I did.” Suddenly, her face had a sad touch. “I do.”

Anduin who had observed her well, pulled her closer towards him. “Family, hm?”

“I danced with my sisters.” She answered evasively.

He kissed her to try to wish the sadness away. “I'm also looking forward to dancing with you,” he said instead.

“I might be very busy with preparations before. It takes place in three days.”

“Which means I get a night alone full of sleep?” Now he laughed again.

“You wish.” Syvlanas boxed him on the side.

“No,” Anduin admitted frankly, “I love having you in my bed every night.”

“Good.”

“How many pictures of you in beautiful ball gowns already exist?”

“None.”

“None?” He was stunned. “Why not?”

“I tried... to avoid the ball. And to be fair, I wasn't often here but abroad when it took place. Until now, it seems.”

“Well, then. I'm all yours.”

“You will...” - suddenly doubt crept into her voice - “...get to know some people.”

“I thought so,” Anduin replied quietly.

“My boss, among others. He can be... intimidating.”

Anduin laughed heartily again. “If he's in such a mood as you were when we met, I'm glad that you are at least at my side, then.”

“I am.” Sylvanas smiled. “On your side.”

*

Anduin had asked Sylvanas to stay another night, and he had to laugh when the whole story repeated itself: Sylvanas coming down in the morning – of course, walking through the sales-room, breathtaking in that black etui dress she was wearing, making a stop on the threshold of the glass door, waiting for him to see her to send him another kiss through the air. Yet, the oven device beeped, and, quickly blowing kisses back, he turned to his work missing how people stretched their necks to see his reaction and whispered behind Sylvanas' back. After coming back to his rolled out dough, he saw Wyll, who worked with him today, smile and he returned the smile, feeling that there was one human who understood him. It was like a balm for the soul.

Perhaps that's why he had completely forgotten about it until the late afternoon, the bakery empty, when he heard Mia's voice.

“Anduin, can I have a minute again?”

Anduin looked up, and since he was already done with the cleaning, he walked over to her.

“You are in for a raise?” He teased her, a bit tired and therefore clueless, already looking forward to a nap and his next hours with Sylvanas. But with the serious way she glanced at him, he suddenly had a queasy feeling. “Mia?”

“You know, there are rumors now.”

Her remark was like a cold shower. He sighed. “Gossip about me? That's a new one.”

She rolled her eyes. “It's not funny, Anduin. I am a bit fed up with all the questions I am confronted with – the same as Elsie, by the way. She just doesn't have the guts to tell you.”

“Questions?” Anduin was genuinely surprised. “About what?”

“Can I be blunt?”

“Of course.”

“Does the notorious reporter of the Azerothian News bang you?”

That blunt? He gaped at her for a moment, before he was ready for an answer. “And this... concerns you how?”

“Because I stand in front of all those customers?”

He stepped inside the salesroom and closed the door to the bakery, switching the lights off. “I can't really see where the problem is.”

“You didn't even give me an answer, but you forget we see her when she comes down.”

The tone of his voice turned a bit angry. “I don't know what on Azeroth gives the people the right to judge what I do in my spare time. Or with whom, to pick up the topic.”

Mia sighed. “Do you know how old she is, Anduin?”

He looked at her. Back to this topic? “I do,” he answered calmly. “So what's the point here?”

“Your father...”

He continued to look at her. “My father is dead, Mia. Will you please leave him out of this?”

Mia hesitated. “Look, Anduin, you are like a son to us, especially since your father is gone. I feel responsible here to tell you...”

“Tell me what, Mia? That I am not old enough?”

“You are but...”

“Thank you for recognizing that I am a grown-up.”

“Sweetie,” the elder woman put a hand on Anduin's shoulder with an earnest gaze, “I am sorry to say this, but _this_ woman is not good for you. And if you start thinking with your head and not with what is between your legs, you will understand. She is everything you are not. She is out there, in the world, she isn't content to stay at home, she lives a dangerous life and she is known for breaking the hearts of many men. Including one of my godson's. And I know he's still hurt.” Mia shook her head. “I don't want to see her breaking _your_ heart. Because you are a treasure, Anduin, and you deserve nothing less. You are just too good for her. Whatever this is for her, a pastime or another conquest, she's not worth investing your heart into.” Mia leaned toward him. “And you see, dear, Elsie and me, we are not blind. The way you smile in the morning, it tells me that you are already involved from head to toe.”

He frowned but didn't know what to say, and when she was gone, he was lost in thought and filled with consternation. Why? Why did everybody bother with _his_ luck instead of bothering with their own? Mia had problems with Genn, and sometimes he wished he had the courage to tell her to start there and not with him.

*

It was later in the night that Sylvanas rang the bell, and it made a tired Anduin think about giving her a key. Sleep hadn't gotten him very early as usual, Mia's interference still present. But when she came up, smiled at him and kissed him – he cursed himself for doubting. Every minute with her was worth whatever people gossiped about. It was his choice and his only. And he wanted her, the happiness that she was here already filling his whole being.

“Are you hungry?”

She shook her head and watched him thoroughly. “You look tired.”

“I am,” he yawned and took her hand. “Join me for a bit of conversation in bed?”

“Always.” Sylvanas followed him to his bedroom, and while he slipped back between the sheets, she undressed and came to him, snuggling against him.

“Tell me about your day,” Anduin proposed.

She had always hated those platitudes, but she didn't mind him asking. She sensed his curiosity, his honest want to know what she had experienced throughout the day. Why was everything so different when she was with him? It wasn't the first time she asked herself those questions. As if... she had waited her whole life for someone to understand, and she had met him now. She had wanted it to be Nathanos so badly. Had she thus overseen their disparate views on related topics?

“...and now it's you who's not listening. Sylvanas?”

A questioning look met her.

“Too much work on my mind,” Sylvanas replied flippantly. She hooked her leg over his' and made him turn to the side towards her. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pressed the entire length of her body against him, smiling temptingly. “Kiss me, Anduin. Distract me with your sweet love.”

Against her, his erection slowly came to life. “As you command...,” he whispered and put his lips on hers, kissing her intimately. His tongue slid into her mouth, inviting her to play, and it made her writhe against his mouth, groaning with pleasure. She turned the kiss into an open-mouthed, passionate one while he let his fingers wander and touch her where he knew were her most sensitive zones. And yes –

“Anduin,” Sylvanas panted, and the tone of her voice seared through him to his full-erect length, making him gasp, too.

“You feel unbearably good,” he groaned, having her in his hands, stimulating her and feeling at the same time what it did to her. What _he_ did to her. And when he realized that her hands stroked over his length, his breathing accelerated. Light, he was close to losing his hard-fought control for 'go gentle'.


End file.
